They make me smile
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Snape's family lives at Hogwarts and the trio finally meet them. But they are not what the trio expect.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is another Snape fanfic and his family. The characters excapt for the Snape's family, belong to J.K. Rowling._**

Severus Snape was grading papers when he was interrupted by his classroom door crushing open; a small girl, only four or five, ran to him and covered her face in his robes. He pushed his chair back to pick her and place her in his lap. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"What's wrong, Aribella?" he asked, lifting her chin with his fingers. Her bottom lip was shaking and her long black hair hung in her face.

"Mummy." She whispered, sniffling. Just, then a woman in her early thirties stood in the doorway. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail; she was wearing a green bathrobe and she had her hands on her hips.

"Aribella Snape," She snapped, "come here this instant." She walked a few steps forward. The little girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes, pleading foe help.

"What has she done, Danielle?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"It's time for her bath." She replied, walking to the desk and trying to take her, causing the child to tighten her grip on his robe. HE smirked and held her close.

"Go take your bath. I'll take care of her when I finish here and I'll put her to bed." He suggested. She thought it over before nodding.

"Alright." She finally agreed. She kissed him on the cheek. She shut the door behind her as she left.

His daughter turned around his lap so she could see what was on his desk.

"What are you doing, Papa?" she asked, picking up an upgraded report.

"Grading papers." He replied, taking it from her. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned back against his chest. There was a soft knock at the door that caused her to look up.

"What?" he snapped, his voice cold and harsh. He patted his daughter's hair.

"It's Hermione Granger, Professor Snape. I'm here for my detention." The student replied, slowly opening the door. His daughter jumped down. He handed her a clean piece of parchment and quill. She sat down in one of the front desks. Ms. Granger walked in and stood in front of his desk. She saw the little girl, scribbling on the piece on paper. The child was wearing a green jumper and a black turtleneck.

"Ms. Granger, sit." He ordered, pointing to a desk. She sat down and looked at him.

"Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" he snapped, glaring down at her.

"I don't know, sir." She answered, gulping softly. She looked away when she felt the little girl staring at her. She smiled and the little girl smiled back.

"Ms. Granger!" the professor snarled, banging his fists on the desk. She turned back and stared at him.

"You're going to hand clean caldrons until your detention is up." He explained. She nodded. He walked back to his desk, ruffling the little girl's hair as he passed. Hermione stood up and walked to where the dirty caldrons were.

After about ten minutes she looked up to see the girl standing in front of her, watching her.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Hermione asked, sitting the cleaning cloth down.

"Aribella." The professor called, looking up at the little girl. She smiled one last time, before walking to his desk. Hermione watched as the little girl started digging through one of the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" the professor asked.

"Crayons." She answered, not stopping. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a small box. He handed it to her. She walked back to the desk and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is chapter two._**

"Back to work, Ms. Granger." he ordered, looking up at her. She looked away and started working again. Suddenly, the door opened and her two best friends ran in.

"You're fifteen minutes late," the professor muttered, still grading papers, "that earns you another detention." They both groaned and Ron muttered something about a 'greasy git'.

"That's another detention, Mr.Weasley." Prof. Snape snapped. They were both silent. The professor stood up and stacked the papers neatly on his desk.

"You will help Ms. Granger and then you are to clean under every desk." he ordered, gesturing toward Hermione. They groaned and slumped over to her.

"Where were you two?" she whispered, looking at them.

"Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Quite." Snape ordered in his low, icy tone. He sat back down and took out a book. They kept quiet as they worked.

"Who's the girl?" Ron asked, after awhile.

"I think she's his daughter." Hermione answered, not stopping.The classroom door opened again; his wife walked in, carrying a crying baby. He was dressed in dark blue footy pajamas. He had a headful of black hair and his face was red form crying.

"He's teething." she explained, handing the baby to the professor.

"I took care of Aribella when she was teething." he muttered, holding him and patting him on the back.

"I have to take a bath, remember." she said, smiling as she walked out of the room. He rocked the baby and made shushing noises.

"Ari, go get that sleeping drought in my office." he ordered, closing the door and walking to his desk again.

"That baby needs to shut up." Ron muttered, as they covered their ears. Aribella came out of his office, carrying a veil and a bottle of juice.

"Thank you, Ari." he said, taking it. He poured a little bit of the veil into the bottle and it shook it up.

"Come on, Julius. This will help." he calmed, laying the still crying baby back in the nook of his arms. He put the bottle in his mouth and the baby started drinking. The professor leaned back in his chair; rocking the child slowly.


End file.
